Jedi Anthology
by gamf
Summary: A series of short stories following Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ashoka Tano during the Clone Wars era. Heavily based off of the Clone Wars series with mentions of the books, movies, and video game lore in the series.
1. Birthday

Withdrawing from meditation is a dyad experience. The ataraxia immediately disappears when the self renters the world. It's been compared to a ship with busted fuel thrusters falling into a planet's atmosphere, igniting into flames as it quakes under the change in pressure and consistent fiction.

Obi-Wan Kenobi exits his stupor to enter his Coruscant bedroom. His chamber, dimly lit, preserved tranquility unknown to the neon decorated planet; unfortunately, the walls, unlike the meditation rooms in the Jedi Temple, were not soundproof. From beyond wall, he can hear the vehicles speeding by, their horns blaring, and distance clubbing music. While the transition is rough, Obi-Wan harbors no resentment towards it, at least not anymore. As a Padawan, he recalls his many grievances of how loud the Force can be. It took him several years to discover the peace within the pandemonium.

Though, Obi-Wan will never grow accustomed to the stiff muscles that follow after hours in a still position. He thoroughly stretches each limb with a reflexive moan, preparing his body for physical exercise. While sparring is easier to do with an active dummy, his former Padawan isn't here to accept the proposition; thus, Obi-Wan settles for the Echani dummy stationed in the corner.

The sounds of flesh pounding and slapping the wood in rhythmic time occupies the room; the wood creaks from the Jedi's powerful battery. Obi-Wan's arms flush with a red tint as blood localizes to heal the minor abuse. He rattles the dummy until the pain floats to the front of his mind and his muscles throb to the beat of his heart. He reluctantly steps back and shifts his focus to his breathing; he sharply huffs through his lips as his chest heaves, pacing idly back and front in front of the Echani dummy.

Amidst the process of soothing his speeding heart, his holo-communicator beeps from the bedside table. With the assumption it is one of the Masters from the Council servicing another mission, Obi-Wan does not hesitate to retrieve it and access the call.

"This is Kenobi," he answers as the blue light projects the image of his former Padawan. Obi-Wan wouldn't have been so concerned if it weren't for that dubious smirk on Anakin's face. Cautiously, Obi-Wan proceeds, "Anakin," a quick side glance at the clock and he observes the midnight hour, "why do I get the feeling you're up to something?"

"And here I thought you trusted me."

"Oh, I do trust you, Anakin. Doesn't mean I'm always agreeable to your plans."

"You make it sound like I purposely drag you into trouble."

"Because more often than not, you do."

"Okay, you got me-"

During the brief pause in the conversation, Obi-Wan's door rings. Already wary of Anakin's unusually late call, he squints the hologram of his former apprentice. "Oh don't mind me, answer it," Anakin responds with a calm tone that only furthers Obi-Wan's suspicion of mischief. However, with his reputation on the line, Obi-Wan decides to greet the visitant with finesse. He pulls on his house robe to cover his bare chest and proceeds to the front door; he doesn't find it necessary to check the security camera for he can sense who is on the other side.

The door slides open, and there stands Anakin with his ever dubious grin; Cody and Rex at his sides with sincere but awkward smiles, carrying decorated boxes under each arm. Seeing the Commander and Captain with gifts in hand rather than blasters did seem unusual, though not unwelcomed. "Cody, Rex," he greets the two clones with civility, who return it equally, before looking to Anakin with a chary but amused expression, "what is this about, Anakin?"

"I told them you didn't want anything special," Anakin replies, holding his hands up as if to free himself from responsibility.

"I'm sorry, Sir, this was my idea," Cody interjects.

"All his idea, Sir- but General Skywalker didn't seem against it."

Anakin looks at Cody with a playful pout, "Thanks, Rex."

"Anytime, Sir."

"Special? What are you going on about?" The obvious puzzled expression on Obi-Wan's face does elicit doubt in both Clones. Fortunately, the fog in Obi-Wan's mind clears, and the memory of the river stone wrapped in hand enters his mind. His prior expression fades, and he is left with a sad smile. "I haven't given today much thought."

"I know, Sir. Er, we know, Sir," Cody juts the wrapped box forward, "we Clones don't celebrate birthdays, and we aren't certain if Jedi do either, but after all the sacrifice you made for the Republic, and us, Rex and I wanted to show our appreciation."

Rex rolls his eyes, unable to resist smiling at Cody's sentimental announcement, "Yeah, what he said, minus all the mush," he extends his present now, "it's not much, Sir, sweets, and alcohol. Regardless, Cody and I hope you enjoy it- and thanks."

Obi-Wan glances at each gift before he observes the soldiers. Their attempt at being friends beyond comrades is successful, and Obi-Wan finds it challenging to keep his beaming smile to himself. He releases a gentle sigh, reaching forward to take both presents in hand. "Cody, Rex, as much as I appreciate these gifts, they will not compare to your gift of friendship. Thank you, both of you. I am certain I will enjoy both, but I would enjoy it more so if I had company to share them with."

"Sorry, Sir, this is as far as we go," Rex answers.

"What Rex means to say is that we're still on duty. We snuck away to take care of the delivery. We shouldn't be gone too long." Cody unhooks the helm from his belt and places it back on his head, Rex following in suite and accompanied by a salute, the two say in unison, "Happy Birthday, General Kenobi."

Anakin, ever smiling, gives an innocent shrug, "I'm not on duty, so it looks like you will have the company."

"And mooch off my presents? How deplorable of you, Anakin. Cody, Rex, I can't thank you enough. You certainly made my day."

Anakin and Obi-Wan bid Rex and Cody a goodnight and safe travels back to base. Soon, they are alone at the door of Obi-Wan's apartment, staring at each other with mirth. "How did they know it was my birthday?"

"Don't look at me, Ahsoka did all the digging."

"She is your Padawan all right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that the two of you won't stop until you get what you want."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Well, are you going to let me in?"

"On second thought, Blush Wine tastes better alone."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding, come in."

Obi-Wan sets the gifts on the coffee table before the sofa, "Have a seat," he departs into his bedroom to change the robe for a loose shirt before returning to the living room. He observes Anakin peering out of the wall-sized window overlooking the bustling city of Coruscant. "Something amiss?"

Anakin turns to face his former master, his eyes watching the other unwrap the presents with atypical eager. "No, it's just, I didn't realize your apartment was so far from the temple. Now it makes sense why you nap in the meditation rooms."

Obi-Wan pauses in retrieving the bottle from the package, "I do not nap in the- it's easier than traveling all the way back here for a nap."

"You do know that meditation rooms are for meditating, right?"

"Of course I know that- go get two glasses."

Anakin concludes the banter with a chuckle and enters the kitchenette to obtain the items. He sets the glasses down on the coffee table for Obi-Wan before settling on the sofa. "You should thank Ahsoka for all this; she's the one who spilled the intel on your birthday to Rex and Cody. If it weren't for curfew, she'd be here."

"Sleep is important, especially for a growing Padawan like herself. But, I shall extend my gratitude to her in the morning." Once both glasses are poured, Obi-Wan hands the second glass to Anakin. He occupies the spot on the other side of the sofa, sipping the Blush Wine; he closes his eyes, enjoying the sting of the alcohol in the back of his throat. "A fine wine."

"It sure is. Say, Obi-Wan, do you still have the stone Master Qui-Gon gave to you?"

The question rips Kenobi from his moment of appreciating the wine. He looks at Anakin, wondering how he knew of the river stone. Then, it occurred to him: as a Padawan, Anakin spent an entire week interrogating him about his life, about Qui-Gon, and the Jedi Order. He doesn't remember mentioning the river stone, though because of the sensitivity of the information, very few people knew of it and those who did are no longer of the tangent world. "And what would you do if I said yes?"

"I'd remind you that materialism is looked down upon in the Jedi Order," Anakin smugly replies.

"Of course you would. I do, it's in a box in my bedroom. I haven't looked at it or touched it in years. It holds good memories naturally, though it also holds memories I do not want to remember." Obi-Wan adverts his gaze to stare at the plush carpet; his hand idly lifts to drink from his cup.

Anakin tightens his hold on the glass, regretting his inquiry. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I didn't mean to dig up the past."

"It's quite alright, Anakin," Obi-Wan smiles, taking another sip in between his words, "reflecting on the past is necessary for constructing your future. It's dwelling on the past that leads us to an undesirable future." His smile suddenly flatlines when Anakin's ever infamous dubious smirk returns. "What's that look for?"

"I'm thinking about what kind of Jedi wisdom you'd say after you finish off this bottle."

"Anakin."

"I'm kidding." Anakin extends his glass towards Obi-Wan with a twinkle in his eye, "Cheers, Master."

"Cheers, Anakin."

The glasses clink softly amid the harmonic sounds of Coruscant's nightlife.


	2. No One Gets Left Behind (Part 1)

"What If" story taking place post Order 66 (Part 1)

* * *

An ominous sensation fills the massive hanger occupied by millions of clone troopers. A string of guilt connects every one of them, a silent remorse. All except three. Former Captain Rex, Commander Wolffe and Captain Gregor. Their strict training has prepared them to eliminate emotion in stressful situations; however, this particular mission proves to be taxing on their psyche. Surrounded by former comrades, by their brothers, who executed an order that wiped their dear friends and generals from the face of the universe.

Captain Rex is having the most challenging time weaving through the clusters of soldiers, attempting to keep his fury and sorrow within his fevered soul. He searches each suit, examining the markings and battle scars scattered across the white armor. He searches for a particular soldier, and a dear brother.

"Rex," Wolffe's faint voice activates over the personal communication line in Rex's helm, "I found him."

Rex halts in his movement; his limbs rattle in his suit and his heart pounds, generating a thundering sound in his ears. He turns carefully around, searching over the stretch of helms. "Where?"

"Upper left corner, by the elevators. He's- he's giving orders."

"Right. Stall him."

"Stall? Rex, I-"

The Captain resumes his march, quickening his pace now, "Blast it, Wolffe, you know what to say, you've been saying the same thing your entire life. He won't know. Stall him."

"R-right."

Wolffe's voice disappears, leaving Rex to listen to the thundering of his heart. His chest tightens as his lungs struggle to maintain air. He's nervous, he's never been this nervous in his entire life. It's been less than a couple of days since the execution of Order 66 and the Republic is in shambles with the rise of his former general… Skywalker. The mere thought of the former Jedi makes his stomach churn and his blood boil. More than anything Rex would like some answers from Anakin, though he's certain if he ever faced him, combat would ensue.

Rex sidles through a dispatching unit and observes Commander Wolffe awkwardly attempting to maintain a conversation to the fellow Commander. Rex's eyes settle upon the other commander, the dear friend he's risking his life and two fellow soldiers' lives on rescuing from this hell. For a brief moment, his body is frozen and time ceases to exist. He follows through with the possible outcomes stemming from this event. Cody could be aware their control chips aren't activate and take affirmative action, or he could also deny them a private meeting, or he could die in the process of the control chip being removed. The list of undesirable end results flood Rex's mind, and he is tempted to call off the mission to retreat. Yet something wills him to move forward; Rex quickly closes the distance to Cody and properly salutes him.

"CC-2224, there's an issue with my battalion, Sir. I'd like to speak with you about these issues and receive your advice."

"You've been off the grid, CT-7567."

"Aye Sir, that is what I'd like to speak to you about."

"And this soldier," Cody pauses to look at Wolffe, "is he the Commander of your battalion?"

"Aye Sir, and there's one more soldier that'll be joining us. I've been having issues with these two in particular. I'd like you to assess their function and determine whether they should be sent to the junker."

Wolffe naturally flinches at the statement, though a quick glance from Rex eases his fears. He manages to slip back into an apathetic state and looks to Cody for guidance. In that moment, Gregor approaches the three and provides Cody with enough evidence to take matters in a private section, based on the fact he acts like he's downed two bottles of Blush Wine. The four clones escape the hectic hanger, traveling to a small meeting room. Gregor quickly locks the door and strips the room from any tech that could record visuals or audio.

"What's your battalion Commander doing, CT-7567?"

"Sorry about this, Cody."

Rex's curled fist rams into Cody's solar plexus, knocking the commander back. Wolffe maneuvers behind Cody and immediately encompasses his neck in his arms; with enough pressure against his throat, Cody's airway is blocked off. Before he suffocates, Wolffe releases the pressure and carefully lowers the unconscious commander to the ground.

"You better make this quick, Rex. We gotta get out of here before anyone notices we don't have our control chips in," Gregor interjects.

Rex opts not to answer, putting his focus on removing the control chip without damaging Cody's brain. The process does not take long, though it requires patience, finesse, and steady hands. A minute goes by and Rex releases a sigh of relief, signaling the operation is complete. It's difficult to determine its success, however, and the smell of burnt flesh and hair doesn't give the three any solace.

"How the hell are we going to get off this clunker with him unconscious, Rex?! This was a bad idea from the start!"

"Cool it, Gregor! We know these ships like the back of our hand. We'll use the vents to make it to the escape pods." Rex unhooks the cable from his belt and ties it around Cody's waist, "You guys take point, I'll drag Cody behind me. Let's just hope he doesn't wake up anytime soon."

* * *

A glaring white light stirs Cody from his slumber. He groans reflexively to the soreness in his temples and throat. His mind is fuzzy, muddled with memories of past missions spark a whirlwind of emotions. Suddenly, he jolts up, releasing a painful wail as the horrifying memory of shooting Obi-Wan surfaces.

"Easy, easy!" Rex intervenes, placing a comforting hand on Cody's shoulder, "Cody, calm down! Cody, it's me, Rex!"

The panicked clone frantically searches the medical room aboard the stolen fridget. His "flight" mode activates, and he scoots away from Rex despite a dormant desire to remain close to the old friend. Rex attempts to grab hold of Cody's arm, though he is too late and the clone crashes to the floor. The collision teethers the sudden burst of anxiety, encouraging Cody to lay flat on the cool metal. Rex comes around the cot, kneeling at the commander's side; he hooks an arm underneath his shoulders, lifting him up into an upright position.

"You're alright, Cody, you're safe."

Cody's eyes focus on the concerned, despondent expression that occupies Rex's face. "Rex." Millions of questions flood Cody's mind and he's unable to focus on a single one to ask. His lips part, a croak resonates from the back of his throat and suddenly, tears streak down his cheeks. "Rex," he repeats, his voice cracking now, "I-I killed-"

"Easy, Cody. You weren't in control. Not many of us were able to get the control chips out in time."

"C-Control chips, Rex I-"

"Look, I don't want to overwhelm you with the specifics. You just woke up from a very long nightmare and you need to rest."

"Rex!" desperate for answers, Cody cries out. His balled fist swings against Rex's chest plate with minimal force. The tears overflow from his eyes, his lower lip quivering, and an agonizing pain hammers at his temples.

"Blast it! It wasn't your fault, Cody! None of us knew what would happen and none of us could have prevented it! Don't blame yourself!- I don't blame you."

The commander's fist loosens and slides down the armor, gently landing on his torso. His vision proceeds to blur as his body retreats from the pain. He can feel his friend's tightening grip on his shoulder and his muffled voice repeating: I don't blame you. General Kenobi's soothing face is the last image he sees before darkness envelopes him.


	3. No One Gets Left Behind (Part 2)

Rex stares into the black visor of his helm, scrutinizing the reflection of his eyes. Despite spending every day of his life surrounded by his mirror image, gazing at his reflection stirs odious emotions within his soul. Inside his chest, an incorporeal monster roars violently, vibrating the bones of his rib cage with the lust for freedom. The experience is unlike anything he encountered in his short lifetime, and there are no means to manage the situation. Rex slowly lowers the helm onto the workbench surface; his chin drifts towards his chest, his face twisting up with grave turmoil.

"Hey, Rex!"

A vice grip snags on to Rex's shoulder, wrenching him out of his trance. Rex blinks into consciousness, examining Gregor's concerned, yet vexed expression. "Rex, snap out of it, Wolffe wants us to move out."

Slowly, Rex sinks back into reality; the Clones' new mission is to escape from the growing reach of the Clone fleet under Sith control. The difficulty of the objective always remains uncertain; their faces are unknown to the majority during the Clone Wars, yet those recognized their likeness were either in high power aligned with the enemy, or their former comrades who will take none too kindly to their presence. It left three clones resorting to guile techniques that would make "the original" proud.

"Right, give me another minute."

"Hurry it up. It'll take us three hours on foot to reach the settlement." Gregor gives a quick glance over Rex's figure to check for signs of incompetence before exiting the room.

The decision to discard the versatile helmet wasn't an easy one; however, all in company understood the symbolism behind the helm. To ensure their armor wouldn't be a complication, the Clones resorted to using scrap fabric to shroud their true identity through cloaks and head wraps. Rex completes the inconspicuous look by wrapping the dark green cloth around his crown.

On the path towards the exit ramp, Rex pauses at the entryway of the medical bay. Inside, Cody lays on the medical cot. His body covered with the remaining blanket on the fidget; regardless how relaxed the fellow Clone seems, Rex's anxieties remain when he is aware Cody hasn't moved for the past three days of lightspeed travel. Carefully, Rex enters the room, clearing his throat to gather Cody's attention.

"Cody. Wolffe, Gregor and I are heading to the nearby settlement to stock up on supplies for the next jump." Radio silence leaves Rex awkwardly searching Cody's backside for signs of life. "Wolffe believes you're unfit to accompany us."

With another twenty seconds of radio silence, Rex pivots towards the door, a couple of steps into the march he hears Cody's fragile voice resonate over his shoulder.

"What do you believe?"

Rex comes to a halt, turning towards his friend now, "You're not damaged goods to me, Cody. If Wolffe wants to drop you off on some inhabitable planet, then he's losing two good men." There's a brief pause from Rex, "I made the mistake of not informing you about the controls chips; I wasn't going to make another mistake by leaving you to sacrifice your life for something you didn't believe in."

"How admirable of you, Captain Rex," Cody hisses between his teeth.

"You have every right to be angry at me. This nightmare isn't any better than the one you were in before."

"No, it's not. I haven't slept in three days, Cody. When I close my eyes, I see General Kenobi falling to his death. I can't get those orders out of my head. I hear my voice commanding my men to shoot down General Kenobi. Your honorable actions took out my sanity."

"How does it feel?"

Cody shifts to his back on the cot, using his elbow to prop himself up. His war-weary scowl meets the fellow Clone. He soaks up the image of Rex; he conceals his identity with fabrics, hiding the very being that he is, purposely. There is no shame in his posture; he stands tall with confidence and self-assurance that seems so foreign yet familiar. It is in this brief observation that he realizes the meaning behind Rex's inquiry. "Terrifying," Cody answers, "I'm on the verge of falling into the abyss. There's no way I can live like this, live with Jedi blood on my hands."

"What happened wasn't by your hand, Cody. You can find excuses to persecute yourself for the death of the Jedi, but that's all they are: excuses. The truth is you didn't decide to turn on General Kenobi, your actions weren't your own, and if you need proof, I've got it right here." Rex closes the distance to the cot, touching Cody's chest plate with his fist, "That pain you feel right there, that isn't shame or regret, you're in mourning. We lost thousands of brothers in the war, but none of their deaths can match up to losing General Kenobi, can they?"

Tears swiftly streak down Cody's cheeks, dripping onto the white and yellow decorated armor plates. His chin gently rocks back and forth, unable to convey his reply through words. "Easy, Cody," Rex's hand unfolds to rest his palm against his chest, "you and I, we're free now. These tears, they're yours. Now that you're free, what are you going to do?"

Cody lifts his head up, his tired and glossy eyes lock with Rex's. "I'm going to rebel."

A proud smile graces Rex's lips. He pats Cody's chest with the back of his hand, "Atta boy. Get up; we're heading out to gather supplies. Leave your helmet behind and tear up that blanket to cover up your armor." Rex marches towards the doorway, pausing at the threshold, "Listen, Cody, we're still getting used to all this… but if you need the company, or to talk to someone about those visions and voices, you come to me. You've always been my favorite brother."

"Very cute, Rex," Cody replies, ripping a section from the blanket, "and thanks for saving my tail-again."

"You got it."

Rex knew that Cody's internal wounds were not healed, and would sting for many months to come. However, watching Cody pick himself back up and making the bold decision to enter a free life with his trauma glued to his back serves as an inspiration for Rex. The paranoia that sustained the monster within finally begins to dissipate. Rex proudly travels down the exit ramp with Cody at his side. Wolffe and Gregor greet the two with nods of acknowledgments and the four Clones march over the gray rocks towards the unknown horizon.


End file.
